


when shuhua is in rut

by dumplingcheeks



Series: take care [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Verse, Seo Soojin-centric, Smut, Soojin/Ot5, Top Yeh Shuhua, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: When Shuhua is in rut and how Soojin handles her.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: take care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886659
Kudos: 67





	when shuhua is in rut

Shuhua had always love Soojin.

Something about the dancer really intrigued her to the point that all day she stays beside Soojin, all she could think about was Soojin, Soojin, Soojin. She knew it from the start, the first time she met the omega, and how the older would make the effort of trying to communicate with her and never reject the younger, not even once, and how Soojin would stay longer in the practice room to teach her the basic dance moves and encourage her to sing when Shuhua thinks it's her weakest point and she's embarrassed about it.

Shuhua remembers when Soojin walked pass her, and how she caught the omega's scent and how it only made her yearn for the older girl. Shuhua remembered being pissed about it one day and just pinned Soojin to the floor in the dance room when they were practicing alone and took the the omega's first kiss, and Soyeon who saw them pushed the younger off the dancer, and Soojin looked pale as she looks at Shuhua.

Shuhua apologized countless times after that, making effort by practicing how to cook, give gifts with an apology letter. The younger genuinely didn't know why she did it, just after breathlessly laughing as they lay on the floor and the next second she's pinning Soojin to the floor. Shuhua thinks what she did was disgusting and out of the line and should never be forgiven, but the older always says that it's okay and accepts her apologies everytime.

The youngest remembered finding out that Yuqi had sex with the woman she's in love with, Shuhua remembered feeling betrayed after sharing her feelings with the rapper and Yuqi went behind her back.

Yuqi said she didn't know how it happened, Soojin said it too and that it was as if a natural instinct to give in to the rapper. The two also confessed that they've done it countless times that week, and how it just stopped right after. Soojin confessed that it was her first, and Yuqi apologized despite it being consensual.

Then close to their debut Shuhua remembered when Soojin slept all the time, even when she wasn't exhausted and only stayed at their dorm. Then a few days later Shuhua caught the dancer's scent, and how strong and irresistible it was and how she stayed in Soyeon and Miyeon's room to avoid thinking about immortal things she wanted do to the older woman. And how she found out every member apart from her had sex with the dancer, then at night they researched about it and found out what it was.

One day Shuhua felt hot, angry and pissed, and blunt and cursed at everything that is something she's not. The younger was surprised to see Soojin in her room after they separated, and how Shuhua couldn't stop herself anymore and claimed the older as if someone took over her. The thing is she remembers everything, she could see and feel everything she did but had no control over it. Shuhua remembers how she couldn't stop herself, biting where Soojin's neck meet her shoulder, and fucking Soojin from behind and how the omega could only moan with the littlest control between them. Soojin was warm, and fucking wet that Shuhua easily slide in and out of her.

Soojin is exhausted. The dancer couldn't even keep count how many times Miyeon dived in between her legs for more, the omega thinks some jaws are made solely for this. Soojin lost track of how many times Miyeon went down on her last night, made her scream until her voice horsed, her legs jelly and body sore from how many orgasms she released. The dancer is thankful Miyeon wasn't in her rut yet, the oldest in rut just makes the omega want to hide under a bed and curl up there until it's safe to come out.

Not like Soojin didn't like serving her alphas, but when Miyeon in rut is a lot to handle for the dancer. Yuqi was another one, they can be a pain in the ass, literally, especially Miyeon who loves to fuck her in the ass and stay there that she has to rest her butt for a few days after Miyeon's rut, avoiding the other alphas since she's still sore. Again not like she hated it, it can be a little hard to handle sometimes especially when you're an omega with five alphas.

Now Soojin is pressed against Miyeon's front, a hand on her center and the other on her tummy possessively. The dancer tries not to think about the cock inside her heat she had to sleep with.

"Soojin." Yuqi calls, grinning slightly at the view. "You had to sleep like that again?" The younger teased, to which Soojin glared at her for and asked what the hell she wanted this time. "Shuhua is in rut, just letting you know." The dancer nods, saying she will be down in a minute.

When Yuqi left, Soojin starts to move away but Miyeon stirs in her sleep as she squints her eyes. "What are you doing?" The singer asked, slipping out of the omega when she realized the wetness around her, Soojin whines softly when she did.

"Shuhua is in rut." Soojin says, noticing how colors faded off Miyeon's face for a second.

"Okay then." The older smiles at her. "I'll go back to sleep now, I hope you don't mind me occupying your bed." Miyeon says, half asleep.

"Just go to your room when you wake up, I don't need you messing up mine." Soojin scolds. Miyeon just smiles back.

Soojin blushed when she felt the alpha's knot trickling down her thighs. The omega takes a shower first, did her morning routine before walking downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Where's Miyeon?" Soyeon asked.

"She said she's going back to sleep." Soojin says, shivering as she could still feel where the eldest have been the moment she sat down. Soojin wishes the youngest in rut doesn't smell Miyeon's scent on her or she's screwed.

After breakfast Soojin proceeds to the youngest' room, a toast and chocolate drink on the tray for Shuhua to have for breakfast. "Shuhua." She calls, setting the tray on the study table.

Just then, Shuhua walks in, dropping her towel to the floor. The younger just had her shower. Soojin noticed Shuhua is bigger in size, and confirms that the youngest alpha is in rut. "You're in ru-" Shuhua shuts her up with a firm kiss.

Shuhua pulls away, examining the omega from head to toe. "You reek of another alpha's scent, it's annoying." The younger growled, clenching her jaw to really express that she's not happy about it. The alpha moves Soojin's hair to the side, exposing the older's neck, running her fingers over there and scoffed as if mocking the dancer when she sees the goosebumps on Soojin's skin.

"I got you your favorite-"

"I'm hungry for something else." Shuhua whispers, her teeth piercing into Soojin's skin, where her neck meets her shoulder. The dancer whines against her, lightly pushing the younger girl from her, but Shuhua just snakes her arms around the omega's waist, pushing down Soojin's shorts and underwear and the older steps out them.

Shuhua pushes Soojin against the wall as she pulls away, taking the older's hand and pushes her teeth into the omega's wrist. Soojin could only look at how Shuhua invades her wrist and whine and moan at the slight tingling pain and pleasure.

"Take off your sweater." The alpha orders and the omega did as she was told. Shuhua stares at her body that Soojin couldn't help but fidget with her fingers as she looks away. "Go lay on the bed and touch yourself."

The dancer didn't know why the younger is ordering her to do that. Although she's never touched herself, definitely not with an audience. "Y-you want me to do what?" Soojin gulped.

"Touch yourself."

The omega was confused as to why the alpha told her to touch herself. Soojin had never experienced taking care of her own release, she had her alphas doing it for her so it was weird for her to lie on the bed and get the perfect angle. When she finds her entrance, she's still trying to figure out slipping her finger from that without doing anything and hurt herself.

"Rub your clit with your thumb."

Soojin did as instructed, although she didn't feel that much as it's her own fingers. "Am I doing it right?"

"Stop."

Soojin was now beyond confused why the younger is acting like this. The omega hopes it's not about the thing that happened between them in the dance room years ago, she hopes Shuhua is not carrying the guilt she has from then. Shuhua understood what they were, what Soojin's involvement with all five of them from the start, the older thinks since Shuhua understood the easiest as Yuqi did that she spends more time with the other alphas, almost always putting the other alphas first. Soojin hopes they see in her heart that she loves all five of them equally. "Shuhua." She calls.

But the younger just pushed Soojin back against the bed as Shuhua pushes herself between the older's legs. "Don't talk." The alpha whispered, taking Soojin's lips between hers as her hand worked up the omega's clit, rubbing it with her thumb as she eases two fingers in the dancer's slit.

"Shuhua, what's wrong-"

"I said, don't talk." The alpha growls against the omega's mouth.

Soojin tries her hardest not to moan too much, as if telling the younger that she wants to talk about this, but Shuhua doesn't talk. Shuhua only succeeds at forcing out a loud, shaky moan from the older's throat. "S-Shuhua, let's talk."

"Are you gonna shut up or am I gonna have to gag your mouth?"

The omega lets the alpha be, thinking she may just bring it up after Shuhua's rut. For now, she takes care of the younger.

The next day, when Shuhua finally fall asleeps after rounds of rough sex where Soojin ends up with marks all over her body, on her neck to her cleavage, her tummy and her thighs. The omega could still feel the slight tingling pain of the marks reminding her how rough Shuhua was being with her. Soojin thinks the alpha must have something bothering her.

"Good morning." Minnie greets her, seating in front of Soojin. The alpha notices the aura of the younger woman so she asked, "what's wrong?"

Soojin shakes her head. "Nothing. I just think there's something with Shuhua, she was acting weird yesterday." The omega shares as she continues to munch on her bread. She will need the energy for when the youngest wakes up.

"But she's in her rut, right? Isn't it normal for her to not be herself?" The older asked, licking the chocolate spread off her finger.

"Yes, but it's not like that." Soojin was hesitant at first but decides to continue. "She told me to touch myself." Minnie puts her sandwich down on the plate and encourage the dancer to continue. "At first I thought that maybe it was something that she's been into lately but then when we had sex after she made me stop, I think she didn't want to touch me. I thought of two things, that is maybe she's still carrying the thing that happened between us in the dance room and she hasn't forgiven herself yet, or maybe she thinks I love her less than you guys."

Minnie nods. "Maybe you should just talk to her after her rut, alphas tend to be irrational at things when they're in their rut."

"I think I should just wait until then. I hope it's not something deep. She was rough with me, she barely touched me and only marked me all over and didn't care enough to ask if I was still okay." Soojin frowns.

Minnie's face fell down as she looks at the omega with concern. "If it's too much to handle, just tell us and we can keep you away from her."

Soojin shakes her head. "It's not that. I'm okay, I can handle her roughness, just the fact that she didn't care enough to ask if I was kinda sit wrong with me."

"Hey," Minnie says, gripping the omega's hand to comfort her. "It's Shuhua. Maybe there's something bothering her so she's acting like that. You know she loves you so much and would never hurt you intentionally, just try to understand her for now, okay? But if she does get too far, we're a room away." Soojin nods at that, smiling at the singer.

When Soojin walks- well limped back to the youngest alpha's room, Shuhua was still asleep so Soojin lays beside her. The omega thinks when the alpha wakes up she won't be able to look at Shuhua close like this. Soojin sighs as she admires the younger's sleeping form.

Carefully, the dancer runs her finger across Shuhua's eyebrow, a smile appearing on her face when the alpha's face crunched up. Though when their eyes meet, Soojin scoots away. Soojin frowns when Shuhua leaves the room.

When Shuhua comes back after doing her morning routine, Soojin walks over to the younger to try and talk to her. "Shuhua, what's wrong?" The omega asked, but the alpha just shakes her head saying there was nothing wrong. "I don't believe it. There's something bothering you, Shuhua, and I want to know what it is, so please tell me." The dancer almost begged.

"I said there's nothing wrong with me, Soojin. Stop thinking that there is." The younger growls, pinning her against the wall. Soojin caught a glimpse of instant regret in the alpha's eyes that the omega feel her chest tighten as the younger lets go of her. "I'm sorry."

"Shuhua," she calls but Shuhua shakes her head as she's unable to look into the older's eyes. "Shuhua, please look at me." Soojin begs, lifting Shuhua's chin so she could look into the younger's eyes.

Shuhua quickly diverted her eyes, scared that she may lose control of herself again if she looks too much. "I think... I want to fuck you." Soojin thinks she's definitely gonna have to wait until Shuhua's rut to end so she kisses the younger's lips softly before nodding against the alpha.

Shuhua lifts Soojin up by the hips and the omega immediately wraps her legs around the alpha's waist as a reflex as she reciprocates Shuhua's kiss, pressed up against the wall.

Soojin tries not to think too much as Shuhua attacks her neck, biting and sucking on her skin as the alpha rubs her hard cock against Soojin's clothed center. The omega whines against the alpha's cheek when Shuhua pushed Soojin's panties to the side and eased the head of her cock in the dancer's wet heat. "Shhh..." The alpha whispers, rubbing her thumb softly across the omega's cheek before taking Soojin's lips between hers as she buries her cock deeper in the older's heat.

"You can move." Soojin whispers against Shuhua's lips. The alpha nods as she pulls away before pushing back in, coaxing out a loud moan from the dancer's throat. Shuhua takes this as an encouragement to continue so she does, thrusting her hips at a slow pace as she listens to Soojin's moans, begging her to keep going. "F-faster, please."

Shuhua tries not to look too much at the older girl, scared that she might lose control over her alpha again and hurt Soojin in any way. The young alpha focuses on pleasuring the omega, rubbing at the dancer's clit as she fucks Soojin against the wall, bringing the older closer to her release as she feels hers not far behind. "Come for me." The alpha commands.

Soojin came with a breathless cry, holding onto the younger firmly. Shuhua almost lost control over her alpha at how beautiful Soojin is. "I love you." The omega whispers breathlessly against the alpha's lips, noticing how the atmosphere changed when she said that. It felt right, it felt like the best thing to say after she feels the younger's knot fill her womb.

It took Soojin a second to realise that the wetness on her neck were not only sweat but the younger's tears. "I thought," Shuhua starts, sobbing against the dancer's neck as she holds Soojin close in her arms. "I thought you hated me." The alpha says, peppering kiss all over the omega's neck to express how happy she is to hear Soojin's confession.

"Why would you think that?" Soojin giggles, placing a chaste kiss on the younger's forehead. "I would never hate you, Shuhua, never will and never did. I love you, just as much as I love my other alphas. I never loved any of you less, even when you guys can be a lot to handle at times." The omega smiles, placing another kiss on Shuhua's forehead before she rubs her thumb across the younger's cheek, encouring the alpha to look into her eyes. "And I feel like you've been holding your alpha behind, I hope you don't. It needs its omega, just how much mine needs your alpha." Shuhua nods against Soojin, feeling that her alpha's satisfaction has indeed lessen and became more needy and aggressive at the lack of contact with its omega.

"Okay, I'm sorry for not voicing out my problems." Soojin shakes her head at that.

"No need to be sorry, Shuhua, I'm at fault too for not paying enough attention to you. Let's just both do better from now, okay?" Shuhua nods at that, smiling as she placed a chaste kiss against Soojin's lips.


End file.
